Flavor of the Day
by GallyandBlack
Summary: A thoughtful gift turns into a boy magnet and before she knew what was happening, Sakuno was left in a situation she could have never imagined.
1. The Gift

I don't own POT

* * *

"So what is this again?"

Sakuno was looking at the plastic box with curiosity, reading some of the labels of the various chap sticks lined up in neat rows inside.

"Gosh Sakuno, how many times do I have to say it? It's exactly 28 different kinds of chap stick, one for each day of the month. Each day you put on a new flavor until you've used every kind in the box!"

"But Tomo-chan, remember I always lose them! That's why I never wear chap stick or lip gloss," Sakuno said, nibbling her lower lip lightly.

"It doesn't matter if you lose it cause you'll just being using a new one the next day," Tomoka argued.

With a pout the pigtailed girl crossed her arms across her chest and glared slightly at her best friend. Did she not realize that she had to buy that box with her own money? Money that she could have used for more important things like oh say cloths or buying a new camera so that she could take pictures of Ryoma. But noooo, she just had to be a good best friend and buy her Sakuno, who had been complaining (well not really complaining cause it's Sakuno and all) that her lips were chapped lately, a box of chap sticks. And now she dares to turn it down?

"Sakuno, whether you like it or not you _will _be using those. I'll smell your mouth everyday if I have to!"

"Eh, that's kind of weird Tomo-chan," Sakuno giggled slightly.

"Yeah well I'll do it if I have to, mark my words Ryuzaki Sakuno."

The shy brunette looked down at the box again and smiled. Eh, what the heck, she'd try this whole daily chap stick thing.

'I mean, what's the worst that could happen?' she thought to herself as she opened the side and took out the first kind.

* * *

So I actually have a lot of hope for this story. I've got some really good ideas of what to do with the plot and I already made of list of guys, all assigned with a flavor ;)

Hahaha...ha...haha...ha

Sorry.

Anyways, there's been a pattern in my fics that every time I think I have a good idea, it turns out to be a bust. So please, pretty pretty please, review and leave a comment because I literally never check my email so I never see any emails about people following or anything and I think they all hate me T-T

So again, please, leave a review if you think you like this idea or if you think I should even continue it at all. I know that this was really short but it was just to get the idea out there and I promise the chapters will be longer!

See ya,

Gally


	2. February 1- Apple

**Disclaimer- I don't own POT**

Sakuno looked wistfully at the teenagers dashing around inside the courts, watching their graceful and confident steps with envy.

She had quit the tennis team at the end of middle school knowing that there were other things in her life that she wanted to focus upon more but still, there were days that she missed the feeling of playing a match. The rush, the adrenalin-

Sakuno let out a sigh.

"Sakuno!"

Turning, the brunette saw Tomoka running towards her, a slightly panicked look on her face.

"Tomo-chan, what's wrong?" Sakuno asked, immediately sensing that something was wrong.

"Sakuno! It's my brother; he's sick! And since both my parents are working I have to go and take him home! Can you please please please just run to the store and pick up a few things for me? I promise it won't take you long and I'll pay you back when you get to my house!"

Sakuno felt her head spin slightly as she realized that her best friend had just gotten that all out in one breath. Blinking once, twice, she slowly processed the mess of words just thrown at her.

"It won't cost much will it? I don't have that much on me."

"Of course not; just some fruit and some medicine for Daichi. It'll barely cost anything at all!" the pigtailed girl shouted frantically.

"Tomo-chan stop shouting! Don't worry, I can run to the store for you, no problem," she ended with a smile.

Tomoka started to love her best friend just a little more as she sagged in relief.

"Arigato Sakuno! I really owe you one for this!"

"It's no trouble at all; it's not like I was really even doing anything before."

Throwing her arms around the shy girl, Tomoka shouted one last thank you over her shoulder as she took off towards the main gate.

Watching her go, Sakuno couldn't help but smile slightly. Even though everyone thought that Tomoka was just that loud girl, Sakuno knew that really she was one of the most caring people she had ever met.

"Sa, Ryuzaki-chan, sounds like you've got quite a job to do now."

Jumping slightly in surprise, Sakuno turned and saw none other than Fuji Shusuke looking at her from the other side of the fence, his ever present smile stretched across his perfect mouth.

"F-Fuji-sempai! Not really though, it's only going to be a few things."

"Still, for a small girl like you, that'll be an awful lot for you."

Puffing out her cheeks, Sakuno did her best to glare at her sempai.

Of course, Sakuno's glare was about as threatening as a kitten with its fur ruffled, much to Fuji's amusement.

"I'm not that small sempai! Doctor-san says that I'm perfectly normal for a girl my age!"

"Ah gomen gomen. I didn't mean to upset you, Ryuzaki-chan."

Sakuno felt a wave of panic wash over her as Fuji put on his best upset face, knowing full well that it would send the small girl into a panic.

"S-Sempai! Gomen! I didn't mean to be disrespectful! Gomen!" Sakuno said as she bent into a bow.

Almost immediately Fuji's usual smile reappeared and he looked down at his kohai.

"Sa, don't worry about it Ryuzaki-chan. But, I think you need to make it up to me."

Looking up, Sakuno shot a confused look at the older boy.

"And how could I do that sempai?"

Fuji felt his smile grow at the obvious innocence of the small, pretty girl in front of him. And as her sempai, he decided, it was up to him to make sure that innocence didn't get her into trouble.

"Wait here for me to change and I'll go with you to the store to get those groceries for Osakada-san."

"No no no no sempai, you don't have to do that!"

But he had already moved away from her towards the locker rooms where a mob of Seigaku players had already started to enter. Was practice really over already?

Sakuno furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to understand the conversation she had just had with Fuji-sempai.

It was defiantly one of the more unusual talks she had had with him.

Looking up at the sky, she was surprised to see that the sun was already starting to set. Turning to stare more fully at the sunset, Sakuno closed her eyes and breathed deeply in the early twilight air, enjoying the feeling of the last rays of the day's light on her skin.

Behind her, Fuji took a second to take in the scene of his kohai, bathed in sunlight and looking nothing short of angelic, as she stood partially facing him. He took a second to ponder whether he had ever had feelings like this towards the younger girl before when she opened her eyes and looked at him with large, soulful eyes and he felt his body stiffen. A sweet smile crossed her face as she started to walk towards him.

"Gomen sempai, I didn't even hear you come up behind me. Are you sure you want to come with me? I really could carry everything by myself."

Jolting out of his stupor, Fuji smiled, "It's really no problem for me to help. My sister won't be expecting me home for a while anyway."

"Well if you're sure, then thank you for the help sempai."

Another one of those smiles, and another one of those tingly feelings down his spine.

The pair set off in a comfortable silence, not saying much as they made their way down to the shopping district.

The streets were busy for a weeknight, but still easily navigable.

"Oh, in here should be good sempai," Sakuno said, gesturing to a small shop to their left.

Ducking around a mother pushing a stroller, Fuji opened the door for his kohai, letting her slip in before following.

"Sa, so what exactly did Osakada-san ask you to get for her?" he asked the brunette, who seemed to already know what she was looking for.

"Tomo-chan just said to get some fruit and some medicine. I know that both her brothers like apples so I was thinking of picking up a few for them."

With that, the two entered the produce section and the air around them took on the sudden scent of fresh greens and the metallic smell of the water that was sprayed out of the small sprinklers every couple of minutes.

"What color do you think sempai, red or green?"

Fuji looked at the red apple in Sakuno's one hand, and the green one in the other.

"Defiantly red, Fuji apples are my favorite."

For some reason Sakuno felt a blush spread rapidly across her face at her sempai's comment as she stammered out a quick 'H-Hai' before whirling around and picking a half a dozen shiny red apples.

Looking at the delicious looking fruit, Sakuno rubbed her lips together. The dry texture reminded her of the chap stick in her pocket and almost subconsciously she reached in and pulled it out. Pulling the cap off with a snap, she swiped the stick across her lips a few times before recapping it and putting it in her pocket again. All this time, she was completely unaware at the way that Fuji's eyes had snapped wide open and narrowed into an almost predatory look as he followed the way she swiped the tube back and forth across her soft looking lips.

As if feeling his gaze on her, Sakuno dropped her head and turned sharply.

"We just need to get some medicine and we can g-go." She stuttered slightly.

Closing his eyes again Fuji started after her, "Of course."

As they reached the aisle with the different medicines, Sakuno was struck with the fact that she wasn't entirely sure _what _kind of medicine Tomoka's brother needed.

"Um."

"Yes Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Tomo-chan never told me what kind of medicine to get for her brother."

It was silent for a second before the honey-blond let out a small chuckle. Stepping forward till he was standing right next to his kohai, he leaned in to look at the different labels more closely.

"Well, since it is cold season, maybe you should just go with a bottle of cold and flu medicine?" he suggested.

He almost outright laughed at the delighted look that spread across her pretty face almost instantly.

"That's a great idea! Thank you sempai!"

Grabbing a generic bottle of cold and flu medicine, they walked to the register and Sakuno placed her two items on the counter.

The old woman behind the counter gave them a kind smile as she rang up the items. Just as they were about to leave she said, "I must say, you make a very cute couple."

"W-What?" Sakuno squeaked, whole body lighting up bright red.

"Why thank you," Fuji chuckled as he gave the woman another of his trademark smiles before stirring the stunned girl out of the store.

As soon as the cool air hit her face, Sakuno blinked and spun on the older boy.

"Sempai, why did you tell her that we're a c-couple?" she asked, embarrassed just to used the word 'couple' when describing her a her sempai's relationship.

Leaning in till his breath tickled the shell of her ear, he whispered, "Because, it was fun to watch you blush Sa-ku-no-chan."

Feeling like her face was going to explode, Sakuno watched her sempai pull back and turn in the direction they had come, bag in hand.

Not knowing what else to do, she broke into a run to catch up with him.

The walk to Tomoka's house was silent as Fuji admired the quiet night and Sakuno puzzled over what had just happened.

In fact, she was so out of it she didn't even realize when they had reached her friend's house, or the fact that her sempai had stopped walking.

She bumped hard into his back, feeling herself fall backwards upon impact.

Shutting her eyes in anticipation for her bottom to make contact with the hard ground, she was surprised when instead she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her against a hard chest.

She could feel his chest vibrate as he let out a chuckle, "You can open your eyes now."

Slowly cracking one eye open, and then the other, Sakuno froze as her face starred into shocking blue, just centimeters in front of hers.

Opening her mouth then closing it again, Sakuno stiffened as she watched him lean in.

Closer, closer, closer…

"Sakuno?"

There was the sound of a door slamming open, and then the whole area was flooded with light.

"Sakuno?" Tomoka called again as she starred wide-eyed at her best friend with her sempai.

"T-Tomo-chan!"

Fuji straightened the girl before handing her the bag and letting her run up to her friend, handing the bag over.

Knowing that if she didn't run, she would end up being interrogated by her best friend, Sakuno turned with the intent to make a run for it, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Sakuno, stop, explain, _now."_

Gulping, Sakuno turned her head and gave her friend a nervous smile.

"Tomo-chan, honestly, I can't. I really have no idea what's going on but I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

Tomoka looked at her best friend for another second before nodding and releasing her grip on the other girl's wrist, "You better."

Sakuno dashed back down to the sidewalk and stopping by Fuji's side.

"Okay sempai, all done."

"Good. Now, would it be alright if I walked you home?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Oh no you don't have to!" she blushed, looking down.

"Oh but I insist. Besides, it's not really safe for a girl to be walking alone out on the streets this late at night."

Blinking, Sakuno finally noticed that the sun had completely set and the street lamps had buzzed to life, filling the streets with their artificial glow.

Not knowing what to say, Sakuno simply nodded, letting herself follow the older boy towards her home. Later she would wonder how he knew where exactly she lived.

Just like before, this walk was silent. Fortunately, it wasn't long before her house came into view and unconsciously Sakuno lengthened her stride slightly.

Stopping underneath the light just in front of her walk, Sakuno turned and bowed politely to the older boy.

"Thank you very much for all your help tonight Fuji-sempai, I really appreciated it."

When she got no response, Sakuno fidgeted and turned upright again, looking up at him. Surprisingly, his eyes were wide open and looking at her with an odd look in them.

Shifting on the balls of her feet, Sakuno bit her lip and nodded a last time before turning and starting to walk towards her front door.

"Sakuno."

Stopping in surprise at the way he addressed her, Sakuno suddenly felt a hand wrap around her upper arm. Before she could say anything there was a tug and just like that she spinning around again to be met by a pair of soft lips.

She felt a rush go down her spine, and her knees felt like they would give out any second.

She tasted just like apples Fuji couldn't help but think as he slowly started to move his lips, hoping, waiting for a reaction. When her lips slowly started to move against his as well, he shivered at the toe curling feeling that shot through his body.

And it was there, underneath a quietly buzzing streetlight, that Fuji Shusuke took Sakuno Ryuzaki's first kiss.

**Not much to say but please no flames and if you liked it, please take the time to leave a review. Length doesn't matter; it's just the thought that counts :)**

**I have a lot of fun writing these chapters and I hope all of you like them as much as I do!**

**Review please!**

**Gally**


End file.
